Karin x Sakura Gambaru!
by TheSniperguy
Summary: A story about how Karin falls hard for Sakura. Her desire to win her in a fight was replaced by passion to win her heart. (Rated T because boobs)
1. A mutual acquaintance

**I do not own anything in street fighter or anything from any video game company.**

**All reviews about my writing capabilities are all accepted but please specify or it won't be very useful... for example if you say I have bad taste in fashion, I will be like why? what's wrong? I don't know my mistakes. You can specify by saying maybe my shirt looks too big or my pants are too flashy, you get the idea :D**

"Today you shall taste defeat Sakura!"

Karin's voice was disrupted by the sound of the heavy rain but nonetheless crystal clear. Sakura took a deep breath before she assumes her stance. Karin casually does the same while wearing a smug look on her face.

'_Sakura… today you shall know the power of a Kanzuki!'  
_  
Without hesitation Karin charged towards Sakura initiating the fight with multiple punches which Sakura dodged and blocked without sweat. Sakura always knew Karin's weakness that is her lack of defensive instincts due to her rarely gotten hit at all when fighting mediocre opponents.

"What's the matter Sakura? Trying to find an opening in my defence? Attack me!"

Sakura did not have the chance to counterattack mainly due to the fact Karin was hitting hard and fast. Sakura was also not used to fighting in the rain whereas Karin actually trained fighting in various conditions including rain. The two fighters traded several punches and kicks for a several minutes. Sakura finally had the chance to distance herself after successfully landing a Shouoken on Karin, making her fall on her face.  
_  
'Ouch, that hurt!'_ Karin thought.

'_I can't lose like this! I must finish this fight to the end!'  
_  
Sakura launches a Hadoken which Karin dodges and was out of sight for an instant. Sakura lost vision for a brief moment before seeing her in mid-air seconds too late. Karin lands a perfect Ressen-Ha on Sakura, knocking her out unconscious.

"Finally, I've redeemed myself by defeating the one that disgraced me! I've regained my dignity! Now I can go home with my head high. I look forward to beating you up again Sakura, until next time."

Karin walks off but realizes Sakura was not responding. She looks back at her fallen opponent unconscious in the rain.

'_Oh my, did I really hit her that hard? I guess I sometimes forget how powerful I am! Hohoho!'_

Karin takes a few steps forward again but stops to look back at Sakura.

_'Perhaps it would be rude for me to leave her like that in the rain…'  
_  
She walks to Sakura's side and covered her from the rain with a pocket umbrella. With such a small umbrella it can barely shelter Sakura from the rain leaving Karin fully exposed to it. Sakura opened her eyes but can only manage to see a blurry image of a blonde girl wearing a red uniform. She blacks out again after hearing someone calling her name.

"Miss Karin, your friend has awoken." Said Karin's butler Ishizaki.

Sakura found herself resting in a large room with simple yet expensive decorations themed with a white exterior. The room contained high tech looking medical equipment that was arrayed neatly. She saw Karin taking a seat beside her bed with her classic snooty look.

"Sometimes I forgot how strong I really am, how you are feeling Sakura-san?"

"You won by chance Karin, I underestimated you this time."

"Perhaps I did or perhaps I did not, I do not matter. It's still an undeniable victory on my part."

Sakura was slightly irritated but nonetheless entertained by Karin's eccentric demeanour.

"What time is it?" Asked Sakura.

"It is half past nine, you have been out cold for quite some time."

"What? I must get home! Oka-san will be worried about me!"

"Relax Sakura-san, I've contacted her personally informing her that you will be staying here for the night doing school homework together with me."

"Won't she be suspicious I did not call her?"

"I made her believe you went shopping for the whole day and left your phone in my house, but yes I believe it will be appropriate for you to ensure her of your well-being."

"Thanks Karin, but since when I agreed on staying in your place for the night?"

Karin was shot with an unexpected question. She hesitates ever so slightly.

"Well I thought given the circumstances you should go home presenting yourself to your mother in a more healthy state, we don't want your mother exaggerating over a few bruises don't we?"

Sakura can only agree. Karin handed Sakura her phone so she can talk to her mother. Karin left the room leaving Sakura to converse with her mother.

After ensuring to her mother she is well, Sakura was left alone in the royal looking private medical room alone with a butler.

"Miss Karin informed me to serve you with anything you might need."

"I'm hungry I want food." Sakura retorted.

"I beg your patience Miss Sakura, Dinner will be served in no more than 10 minutes."

"Okay then thank you, I will be okay for now."

"Alright then I shall inform you when dinner is ready. In the meantime Miss Sakura, I believe you should change into some more comfortable clothing while I have your current uniform washed."  
Sakura was handed a nightgown to change in the washroom.

The butler lead Sakura to the dinning where Karin was patiently waiting while sipping tea in her usual princess posture.

"Sakura-san you look well in those sleeping garments I made for you."

"These aren't yours? You made them for me? Nani?"

"Oh hohohohoho! Of course I did not made them myself, I asked my personal tailor to stitch together something special for you tonight."

Sakura was rather speechless, she was wearing a bright pink silky nightgown with short sleeves with the dress extending right above the knee. There were golden floral patterns all around the edges of the garment.

"Consider it a small gift from me."

"Souka!? Arigato gozaimas! It's really pretty Karin-san." Sakura said with a radiant smile.

"No need to thank me, It cost no trouble on my part. But don't expect this small token of generosity to be some sort of a trend. Come take a seat beside me Sakura-san, dinner will be served in a while."

"Wakatta!"

A waiter came out from the kitchen and served each of the girls a plate consisting of a single large oyster. Sakura's eyes were sparking with delight.

"Wahhh… this look so delicious…"

Karin was silent; to her such delicacy was all too common. But it was no surprise that a 'commoner' was amazed to see such fine dining. As expected of Karin, Sakura had 'bad' table manners. Though Sakura wasn't at all rude for 'commoner', elbows on the table, eating without silence, showing teeth while chewing, curved sitting posture, was all 'rude' for such a high status 'princess' such as Karin. Within seconds Sakura ate the fat juicy oyster whereas Karin had merely begun opening its shell politely with her cutleries.

"I'm really hungry Karin… Is this what you usually eat for dinner? I mean it's really delicious but it's just so little..."

"Sakura-san this is merely an appetizer, there is more courses on the way."

"Oh really this is amazing!"

After several courses of fine cuisine Karin and Sakura was served the last course which was desert; a chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. It looked like an ordinary cake but its taste is nonetheless 1st class standards. Sakura made quite a mess eating the cake, smearing chocolate at both sides of her mouth.

"Oh my, Sakura, would you please practice more civilised table manners?"

"I'm sorry Karin-san, I can't help myself."

"I suppose I can forgive a commoner indulging herself in royalties she would rarely experience."

Karin looks at Sakura amused at the sight she consider rather childish. To her Sakura was like a Kid eating her favourite snack, it was cute. After dinner Karin would usually take this time to study.

"Sakura-san I will be in the study, if you need anything feel free to ask Ishizaki."

"Aw, you are going to spend this sleep-over studying? That is so boring! Please do something with me Karin-san!"

"Sleep-over?"

Karin was slightly confused, she never held such an activity before and certainly never came to mind she was hosting one at the current moment.

"Eh? Don't you know what a sleep-over is?"

"Of course I know! But…What do you actually do in such events?"

"Pillow fights, Movies, Board games, Truth or dare? There are plenty of things we can do tonight."

Such social activities are unfamiliar to Karin, but she does know some minor details about them.

"I'm certainly not going to participate in a pillow fight or a real fight at the moment, but I am comfortable with a… movie."

"That is great! Let's watch a horror movie!"

Sakura seats anxiously with Karin in the private home theatre. They were sitting on a comfortable red crescent shaped sofa in the middle of a moderate sized room. In front of them was a large shiny TV.

"What movie would you like to see Sakura?"

"Haunted Zombie Hospital 3!"

Karin looks at Ishizaki. The butler nods knowingly and left the room.

"You know that movie is not released yet Karin-san, I just saw its trailer a few weeks ago."

"Just because the movie not released in cinemas yet doesn't mean it is not completed. I have contacts in the film industry that gives me access to the latest flicks."

"Karin-san, you are so enviable! I'm so happy to have a friend like you!"

"Eh?" Karin retorts in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said in her bubbly eyes.

"No… Nothing I guess I never thought you see me that way."

"Why? We occasionally spar and quarrel but that don't mean we can't be friends."

"I… don't know, all my life I have been surrounded by commoners so I guess it's hard to find… friends."

"Karin-san…" Sakura said in a sad tone.

"I'm happy to have you as my companion Sakura-san."

Sakura reply with happy nod of approval. As the movie started Sakura moved closer to Karin. Karin was not used to being so close to anybody both physically and emotionally except with her parents, but it doesn't mean she was feeling discomfort. This new feeling was strange but pleasant for Karin. As the movie progressed Sakura would be frighten by jump scares which makes her hug the person beside her. Karin has watched so many movies, she knew when all of the cheap jump scares would pop out. She knew the signs; the silence, the eerie sounds, the melancholy atmosphere, it was all too familiar to her. But she was startled by Sakura sudden hugs and screams, she never anticipated such reactions. Sakura was startled by the movie and Karin was startled by Sakura. Nonetheless Karin actually reluctantly enjoys Sakura's cute reactions. After the movies Karin lead Sakura to the guest bedroom where they played some card games on the bed. Sakura would react boisterously every time she wins or lose.

"I believe it is getting late Sakura-san, we should get under the covers soon."  
"Before you go Karin let's play one more game!"

"Sakura-san it's really very late."

"It won't take long I promise!"

"If you say so..." Karin said reluctantly as she always goes to bed early.

Sakura transfixed her eyes on Karin.

"Who is your current love interest?"

"Wh... What?"

"Truth or dare Karin! Since there are only two of us, one truth and one dare each!"

"Oh… okay… I secretly have a crush on Ken."

"Oh! That American street fighter?"

"Yes… Please don't tell anyone else, this is rather embarrassing."

"Of course Karin-san! Now it's your turn!"

"Well then… who do you fancy?"

"Don't you know? I am obsessed with Ryu…"

"Oh, perhaps that was rather obvious seeing how you try so hard to copy his moves."

"That's right Karin! You just wasted your question on something you already know! Haha! Now dare! I dare you to… eat canteen food tomorrow!"

"You can't be serious!"

Sakura gave her a 'serious' look.

"Fine, then I dare you to…"

Karin was speechless, she plundered for a while before awkwardly saying:

"A fight?"

"What?" Sakura was in disbelief.

"Not now of course, we have school tomorrow and we need to sleep early."

Being early to school was not really a habit for Sakura but it was a priority and courtesy of high importance to Karin.

"Monday at the park after school. And this is no ordinary match, the winner gets to tell the loser to do anything!" Karin said

"Anything?" Sakura asked.

"What? Afraid?" Karin asked with a smug face.

"Ridiculous! I accept your challenge!"

"Then it's settled, goodnight then."

As Karin starts to get of the bed to go to her room, Sakura stops her by grabbing her wrist lightly.

"Would you sleep with me tonight?"

"What so ever do you mean?!" Karin was startled.

"Don't be silly! Girls usually sleep together in sleep-overs! It's not what you think! Haha!"

It was all too hilarious for Sakura to think that Karin thought she wanted her to 'sleep' with her.  
Karin stayed silent and slightly confused, this was the first time she unknowingly hosted a sleep-over.

"I mean if that is okay with you, if it feels wrong you don't have to." Sakura said in a friendly tone.

Karin thought about it for a while.

"What harm can it do? Alright."

The girls tucked in side by side facing each other. Karin blushes, she was never so intimate with  
anyone before. She quickly covers her cheeks with the blanket. Karin's expression did not go unnoticed by Sakura, making her giggle.

"Hey Karin…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I really had fun tonight, thank you."

Karin nods and watches as Sakura slowly falls asleep.

'_Sakura looks so pretty… her body is so beautiful…'  
_  
Karin realizes she is developing lustful affections for her rival.

'_Oh my, what is this!? I'm actually having dirty thoughts! It can't be! I can't! It must be a temporary rush of premature emotions!'  
_  
Karin turned opposite to Sakura and tries to ignore her uncivilised lustful fantasies.


	2. Karin goes to school

Karin woke up in her face buried in something soft.

_'I must get dressed, school should start in a few hours. I need to wash myself up, make my hair, do my...'_

Karin's thoughts were interrupted due to a sudden realization. Sakura was still asleep, holding her tight like a bolster pressing her chest against Karin's face.

_'What is this? It's... lovely... BUT I CAN'T! But... she is asleep... so I guess it's all right? Just pretend to be asleep and enjoy this moment hehehe.'_

Karin could hardly breathe as Sakura held her closer.

"Ah teddy bear..." Sakura said as she sophisticates Karin with her breast.

_'OH MY I CAN'T BREATHE!'_

Karin struggles and manages to get her nose above the breasts. Her eyes are now directly focused on Sakura's face which was still asleep. She takes a deep breath of Sakura's body.

_'Sakura-san you smell so good...'_

As Karin exhales her warm breath was released on Sakura's skin waking her up slowly. Karin looks in shock as Sakura's eyes begin to open, she immediately close her eyes pretending to sleep. Karin's sinister smile was hidden by Sakura's breast.

"Karin-san time to wake up, I don't mind being late to school but I know you do."

Karin chuckles silently as she passively enjoys Sakura's warm chest. Sakura then tries to push Karin away.

_'Oh no! Can this last a little bit longer? I must think of something quick!'_

As Sakura starts pushing Karin's head away, Karin puts her acting skills in action creating a fake yawn and drowsily said:

"Ah teddy bear..." While pressing her face against Sakura's chest.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! do you realize what you are doing Karin-san!"

Sakura said as she slaps her lightly.

"Oh don't hit me you commoner… oh…" Karin said while 'asleep'

_'So warm and comfortable oh my...'_

Sakura whacks Karin in the head

"WAKE UP!"

Karin groans in pain still maintaining her act.

"What happened? Why you hit me?"

"You were… doing some obscene things while asleep…"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was doing while asleep."

"It's okay Karin-san." Sakura giggles innocently.

The two girls share a laugh.

_'Hehehe, she did not notice a single thing…'_

"Karin-san can you call someone to take me home now?"

"Won't you want to stay for breakfast with me?"

"I would love to but my books and stuff are at my house, I can't go to school like this."

"Oh, very well then. Ask Ishizaki for your uniform, get changed and ask him to deliver you home. See you at school!"

Karin left the room and went to do her daily routine after Sakura left. Before Sakura left Karin informed Ishizaki to prepare breakfast that Sakura can eat in on her way home. The first thing she does in the morning is her daily training sets of punches and kicks. After about half an hour of that she would take a bubble bath, brush her teeth, wash her face, and make her hair. All these takes about 2 hours. When all that is done she would have her breakfast and go to school in her luxurious limo perfectly on time. She walks in school like she owns it, her large blonde ringlets and her red uniform truly stand out in the sea of white and blue making attention inevitable. Many boys had tried to impress her with no avail. They lack the confidence and attitude to grab Karin's interest. She was like a white tigress; rare, beautiful, exotic, elegant and powerful. The hunters in the school do not even have the guts to make eye contact with such a prey. She would not lay eyes on anybody, just the direction where she walks that was uninterrupted. Nobody stood in her way, her path was dead centre. She opens her locker and took out the books she needed for her next lesson that was Mathematics. As she turned around she saw Kei, Sakura's best friend. She is the only person in the school that don't give her the usual respect like her other schoolmates.

"What do you want now plebeian?" Karin demanded.

"How was your fight with Sakura yesterday? I'm surprised you could stand on your feet!"

"Oh hohohoho! Be sure to ask her how she felt after taking a nap after I just so gently slapped her! Oh hohohoho!"

"You can't be serious! Sakura would not…"

Kei was interrupted by somebody running through the corridor calling her name.

"Kei!"

It was Sakura, making it to school barely in time. She stood right beside Kei. Karin wanted to say 'hi' in a friendly way but quickly realizes she was not behaving like her usual self.

"Greetings Sakura, perhaps now you could explain how our littler encounter ended yesterday…"

Sakura misunderstood Karin, thinking she was talking about the sleep over.

"Oh I really had fun! And thank you for the delicious breakfast!"

Karin was caught in an immediate stupor. But quickly regains conscious.

"Oh don't mention it…" Karin blushed and nearly smiled.

_'Oh I hope she didn't notice me blushing…'_

"Oh may you look at the time, I have to attend class now. See you later."

Karin left the scene in haste awkwardly. She quickly enters class to find out she was the last one to take her seat. The old bald math teacher stares at Karin sternly.

"Miss Karin, please explain your unusual punctuality."

"Oh I was… talking to some people and lost track of time. I'm really sorry mister Shibuki."

"I will let you off with a warning, you have the whole class waiting for nearly 2 minutes. I'm going to teach a new topic today and did not want you to miss out on anything so I waited. Please take your seat now."

Karin was embarrassed in front of the whole class, she was never this late. In fact she was never late at all. She saw her usual seat empty which is on the 1st row on the left corner which was closer to the window. She liked to look outside the window occasionally and be close to the white board because her eye sight is actually below average but she refuses to wear glasses or contact lenses. The Math teacher began to write some notes on the board.

"What took you so long?" Samantha whispered.

Samantha was one of Karin's few friends. She sits beside her in class most of the time. Samantha comes from Italy on a scholarship in Japan. She has long golden brown hair.

"I was caught up with a little chat with Sakura and her little friend."

"Teacher seems to be in a good mood today, you are lucky."

"I know, I know, he isn't usually this lenient."

Karin and Samantha's whispers were heard by the teacher.

"Enough chatting, please open your books and read page 63 while I write these notes."

The girls quickly silenced and obeyed.

**Next chapter will be Sakura's point of view of the day...**


	3. Sakura goes to school

_"This is for you Sakura!" Karin said joyfully as she hands a teddy to her._

_"Oh! It's so lovely! I love it!"_

_Sakura hugs she teddy bear with glee. As she holds the bear close to her chest she suddenly felt it struggling and breathing. How strange, it was alive._

* * *

Sakura wakes up to find Karin sleeping soundly with her face buried in her breast. She stares at Karin's silky golden hair in this awkward position.

'_Her hair is so beautiful and she looks so cute sleeping like this.' _She raised her hand with the urge to stroke her hair but stopped.

'_She is just a friend… I don't think touching her like this is very appropriate...' _

"Karin-san time to wake up, I don't mind being late to school but I know you do."

Karin seems like she was still asleep. Sakura tries to push her away but Karin seemingly hugged her tighter while 'sleeping'.

"Ah teddy bear..." Karin said drowsily while pushing her face against Sakura's breast.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! Do you realize what you are doing Karin-san!"

Sakura strangely felt aroused by this but she felt it was a really obscene sight. She slaps Karin lightly in attempt to wake her up with no avail.

"Oh don't hit me you commoner… oh…" Karin said in her 'sleep'

Sakura whacks Karin in the head.

"WAKE UP!"

Karin wakes up and groans in pain.

"What happened? Why you hit me?"

"You were… doing some obscene things while asleep…"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was doing while I was in my dreams."

"It's okay Karin-san." Sakura giggles innocently.

The two girls share a laugh.

"Karin-san can you call someone to take me home now?"

"Won't you want to stay for breakfast with me?"

"I would love to but my books and stuff are at my house, I can't go to school like this."

"Oh, very well then. Ask Ishizaki for your uniform, get changed and ask him to deliver you home. See you at school!"

Ishizaki gave Sakura her uniform and lead her to the washroom to change. Her uniform was sparkling clean as if it was brand new. Sakura was not really surprised having experience such exquisite hospitality in Karin's home. After getting changed she was lead to a helipad ready to send her home. As she board the helicopter Ishizaki handed her packet containing food.

"This is from Miss Karin, please Enjoy."

"Arigato" Sakura said politely.

The helicopter takes off and proceeds to Sakura's house. She opens the packet to find a delicious Japanese bento consisting of sushi rice, salmon, eggs and salad.

"Wow you really outdid yourself Karin… or at least your personal chef did... I wonder how we suddenly become such good friends." Sakura chuckles at that thought.

The helicopter landed outside Sakura's house making a rather dramatic scene that attracts quite an attention in the neighbourhood. Sakura's mother came out to witness the landing and was surprised to see Sakura stepping out of it.

"What's going on?" Sakura's mother said.

"This is the fastest way home mom." She said awkwardly.

She ran straight to her room to get herself ready for school. Brush teeth, wash face, last minute homework, some daily chores, and finally martial arts training. Sakura rarely woken up this early, most of the time she wakes up 10 minutes before school starts. She got too carried away in her training she forgot the time.

"Oh my, school starts in 5 minutes!"

She dashed towards her bicycle and took off to school at full speed. She arrived in a knick of time, the bell rang as soon as she parked her bike. Running into the school, she saw Kei seemingly chatting with Karin.

"Kei!"

She called as she approached her and Karin.

"Greetings Sakura, perhaps now you could explain how our little encounter ended yesterday…" Karin said snootily.

Sakura really enjoyed the little sleep-over yesterday and believed that was what Karin was talking about.

"Oh I really had fun! And thank you for the delicious breakfast!"

Sakura watches as Karin blushes while seemingly stomped with an unexpected remark.

"Oh don't mention it…" Karin blushed with an awkward smile.

"Oh may you look at the time, I have to attend class now. See you later." Karin said and left in haste.

Kei watches Karin leaves in confusion. Karin's movement were not her usual dominant nature but was now really… normal and somehow shy.

"Last night? What did you two did last night?"

"I passed out in a fight so she took me in and hospitalized me."

"You mean you lost to her!?"

"Yeah… She got lucky and I underestimated her. She really got stronger."

"I can't believe you lost! And what did you mean back then when you said you had 'fun'?"

"About that… I will tell you about it later at lunch ok?"

"You better!"

The two girls entered the class room together and sat beside each other. As the teacher starts teaching Sakura day dreams as usual, this time she was thinking about her sudden friendly relationship with Karin rather than street fighting or Ryu.


	4. The dare

The bell rings announcing the time for recess. Karin and Samantha took their books and left the class room together.

"Would you like to go to the canteen with me?" Karin asked Samantha.

"I'm sorry Karin but I promised a friend that I would help her with something."

"Oh, in that case I do not wish to trouble you."

"I'm really sorry Karin, I've been really busy lately. See you later!"

Samantha left in haste leaving Karin to have her lunch alone. Karin enters the canteen alone. In the canteen there is usual large student's area and the teacher and staff area. But in Tamagawa Minami High School there is an extra private room dedicated to Karin. She enters her usual private school dining room and sat there alone. She don't really have recess alone all the time, usually Samantha would join her but lately she has been making a lot of new friends due to her warm and friendly nature. Her open personality makes her tolerate Karin's unpleasant attitude and is one of the reasons they she is one of Karin's small circle of friends. The fact that Samantha was a foreign student adds to her popularity in the school. One of Karin's servants placed a plate consisting of high quality sushi rice with ready to eat lobster meat in front of her.

_'I guess I'm eating alone today again.' _She thought.

'Sigh… thank you, you may leave now." She ordered.

Karin's servant obeyed and left. As she was wiping her cutleries before eating someone pulled the plate away from her.

"You must honour your part of the deal Karin-san!" Sakura said.

"Sakura… what… oh…" Karin realizes this was the truth or dare thing.

"Here eat my lunch while I eat yours!" Sakura said as she handed her a bowl of noodles

"Ew! Look at all the fatty oil! The plain and simple-ness! How do you eat such a thing?!"

"Honour your part of the dare Karin!"

"What if I cancel the fight? Can I not do this?"

"Cancel the fight if you wish! But you still must eat this!"

Karin stares at the bowl of noodles. It had only 2 colours, the colour of the soup and the colour of the noodles. Its shiny glow is from the use of cooking oil. Nothing unusual, but to Karin it's like a greasy fat piece of dough that she was unsure of the taste.

**"**C'mon! Eat it!" Sakura said excitedly.

Karin used the fork to inspect the noodles.

'_It doesn't look so bad actually'_ She tries to tell herself.

Cautiously she picks up the strands of dough, slowly but surely she places it close to her tongue tasting the noodles. Sakura watches attentively.

"Not so bad right?" Sakura asked.

"It's not as abhorrent as I imagined… but it's still really unhealthy."

"A dare is a dare! Finnish that bowl of noodles while I eat your lunch!"

Sakura happily ate the lobster rice while Karin still slowly eats the noodles reluctantly. As Karin eats the noodles she watches Sakura enjoying her luxurious lobster dish and realizes she was born an extremely lucky person and starts feeling sorry for these less fortunate commoners. She watches as Sakura eats her delicious lobster while she eats an ordinary bowl of noodles in envy. Sakura noticing this, chuckles lightly.

"You want this don't you?" She teased.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm just thinking about how you commoners have to tolerate such abhorrent meals due to your less fortunate lifestyle."

"Come on Karin, I know you want a taste of this fat juicy lobster meat! Just say please!"

Sakura uses a pair of chopsticks to hold a piece of meat in the air waving it around tempting Karin. Karin has her eyes set on the delicious meat, moving her mouth closer to it.

"Please?" Karin asked submissively.

* * *

Kei searched every corner of the canteen in search of Sakura. She searched the classrooms, teacher's room but hasn't checked one place; Karin's private dining room.

_'Could she possibly?' _She thought. Taking a deep breath she entered the room silently expecting to find Karin snootily looking at her asking her to state her business. As she carefully peered through the door she laid eyes upon an unbelievable sight.

"Open wide! Hehe!" Sakura said as she feeds Karin.

Karin eats the meat and chews it with clear pleasure written on her face. The two girls share a good chuckle. Sakura proceeds to feed Karin another chunk of meat but was interrupted…

"What are you guys doing…? Kei said in shock as she entered the room.

Sakura and Karin were stopped as if the pause button was pressed. Karin's mouth was in mid-air anticipating the piece of meat Sakura was about to feed her, a rather awkward position to hold still. The piece of meat dropped on the plate, disrupting the awkward silence. Karin quickly retains her posture and kept her head down with her eyes shut. Sakura smiles awkwardly at Kei and said:

"Look it's not what you think…"

"Sakura I have no idea what to think…I'm going to leave now, but you better be ready for questions later."

With that said Kei left the girls alone creating an awkward atmosphere. The uneasiness is palpable as the two girls were at lost for words at each other.

"Look Sakura, go find your friend. I believe the scene a moment ago caused quite a misconception."

"I think you are right…" Sakura stood up getting ready to leave.

"So I guess… I'll see you later?" Sakura said.

"I would like that." Karin replied.

Sakura left the room in haste leaving Karin alone. For about 10 seconds Karin sat there, quietly, motionless, staring at the bowl of commoner noodles. Sakura stormed in and scooped the plate of lobster rice with her.

"I will take that." Sakura declared as she swiftly left again.

Yet again Karin sat there awkwardly staring at the bowl of noodles. She was struck in such an infelicitous situation so suddenly she doesn't know what to think.


	5. Homework Rush

The starting for the after school curriculum activities is marked by the sounding of the school bell. Students from the Tamagawa Minami High School leave the class room and proceed to their corresponding activities. Samantha was the president of the chess club that was held in the library and chosen her best friend Karin as the vice. The girls sat together playing Shogi (Japanese chess). Other than Japanese chess, there is also English chess and a variety of board games such as scrabble.

"What!? How did you do that!?" Samantha said.

"Hohoho!" Karin laughs smugly as she checkmates Samantha again.

Samantha was not very good at Shogi as she had only been in Japan for about a year. Karin is the schools chess champion winning 3 regionals in a row and made it to 5th place nationally. She also won 3 regionals in English chess regionals and was once ranked 2nd nationally. Though her natural intellect serves her well in Chess her true passion is still ultimately street fighting.

"Oh don't be disappointed Samantha, you actually lasted for about 19 moves this time!" Karin said proudly.

"I guess you are right." Samantha said as she touches a chess piece.

Samantha's phone rang and she picks it up.

"Hello? Oh hi, Miss Shinji! What? Now? Oh ok, I'll be there… yes… yes I understand. Ok see you later."

"What is it?"

"Miss Shinji wants me to help her with the scout's camp preparation next week, I need to go."

"Aw, oh well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow! Have fun without me!"

Karin watches as Samantha left the library leaving her alone with all these students she is unfamiliar with. At the meantime Samantha was her only friend. She had 2 other close friends in the school that is Kyoko and Maria but they are currently in Russia representing their school for the math Olympiad. Karin picks up the chess pieces and returned it to the school shelves. She then opens her bag to do her homework alone while other students happily chatter and play board games with each other. Karin was just too good in chess and would beat anybody in less than 10 moves so nobody dares to challenge her.

* * *

"Sakura! You have three days' worth of undone homework!" Said Miss Ozawa; Sakura's teacher.

"I'm sorry Miss Ozawa, I have been really busy lately! I'll finish them by this week!"

"This week? Young lady I'm giving you by today! That means you have to finish it before you go home!"

"But Miss Ozawa! I have volley ball today! And that is a lot of homework!"

"Do I seem to care Sakura? All you have been giving me is excuses every single time you fail to hand in your homework! If you just spend the next few hours attentively doing your homework there is no doubt that you can't finish them. I'm serious Sakura! If you don't see you complete your work I'll give you a bad grade!"

"But…"

"No excuses! Do I make myself clear?" She interrupted.

"Miss Ozawa…"

"Do I make myself clear?"

Sakura disappointedly stares at her feet and said:

"Yes Miss Ozawa…"

"Good Sakura now do not waste time, go." She said sternly.

Sakura leaves the teacher's staff room sadly knowing she can't play volleyball today. The unused class rooms are all locked and the only place that she could go to do her homework was the library. The chess club is held in the library and it was quite noisy because of the chatter of casual chess players. All the students in the library was playing except for one blonde girl dressed in red; Karin Kanzuki. She was sitting all alone in the middle of the crowd doing some studying. Sakura approached her to say hi.

"Hey Karin are you all alone?" Sakura asked.

Karin was in a deep introspection trying to understand a mathematical concept and failed to notice Sakura. Sakura leaned closer towards Karin and called her again.

"Karin…"

This time Karin's attention was broken as she glanced at Sakura.

"Oh Sakura-san, what are you doing here? Aren't you in the volleyball club?"

"Miss Ozawa told me to finish my due homework by today… And this is the only place in the school where I can sit down and do my work…"

"Oh I see, you were always so caught up with your obsession with street fighting lately…"

"Haha yeah I guess."

Sakura was standing up waiting for Karin to ask her to join her. Karin was sitting wondering if Sakura wants to join her. They both awkwardly stare at each other, the tables, the chairs, the books.

"So you finished your homework Karin-san?" Sakura broke the silence by asking.

"Oh yes, today we started a new chapter so there is not much work the teacher could give use other than the basics."

"Oh… So… you are alone? Where is Samantha?"

"She had to help the teachers with something… and yes… I'm passing the time in solitude as you can see."

Sakura took a moment before asking:

"Would you mind if I join you Karin?"

"Oh! Not at all! Please take a seat!" Karin said nervously.

Sakura happily sat down and started taking out her books. Karin occasionally takes a quick peak at Sakura awkwardly as she attentively does her homework. Sakura fails to notice Karin as she has to do a ton of work. Karin could not concentrate on her own work as her crush is sitting right in front of her, she secretly wish that she could sit beside her. In just about a few minutes Sakura faces some problems. She did not pay much attention in class regularly and did not know how to do the questions. Her dubiousness is clearly noticed by the observant Karin as she stares at the question. Though Sakura is a few months older than Karin, her grade is two levels lower than Karin.

"Do you require assistance?" Karin asked politely.

Sakura looked at Karin with a warm smile.

"Yes but I don't want to disturb you…"

"It is fine Sakura I have plenty of time at home, but your situation seems more imperative."

Sakura smiles at Karin giving her a nod of approval. Karin happily sat beside Sakura.

"So tell me which part do you need help with?"

"I'm having problems with these trigonometry questions, actually I don't really understand this chapter… do you mind if you teach me from scratch?"

"No problem Sakura-san."

Karin guides Sakura through the questions. Every time Sakura asks a question Karin patiently explains step by step the way to do it. After a couple of hours Sakura just managed to do half of her homework even though Karin was right beside her guiding her. School activities end in an hour and students and teachers have to leave by then. Sakura was really stressed, it was written all over her face. Karin who notices this expresses her concern.

"Are you okay Sakura-san? We can stop and rest for a while if you wish."

"I can't Karin-san! I will be given a bad grade if I don't do this by today!"

Karin lets Sakura breathe for a while.

"Look Sakura let's be realistic, it is impossible for you to finish this in an hour."

"I know, I guess I'm going to have a bad grade for this semester."

"But it is not impossible… for me." Karin said as she looks straight at Sakura.

"Karin-san… you might get in big trouble! No!"

"I will try my best to mimic your writing Sakura don't worry!"

"It's too risky you! I can't let you get into trouble for me! Forget it! It's not worth it."

"Listen Sakura, maybe I will face the music for this. But it is a risk I'm willing to take for a friend like you."

"Karin-san…"

"It's my choice, if anything goes wrong I won't let it get back to you. Don't you always break the rules? Let me join in the fun for once!"

Sakura hugs Karin excitedly.

"Oh thank you Karin-san! You are the greatest!"

Karin embraced Sakura happily.

_'Oh Sakura-san, I would do anything for you.'_

Karin smiles as she feels Sakura's body so close to her. Meanwhile Miss Ozawa was secretly watching the whole thing at a distance...


	6. What the hell Sakura!

"Here you go Miss Ozawa! All three days' worth of homework!"

Sakura happily handed in her work to her teacher. Miss Ozawa held the exercise book in her hand and looked at Sakura seriously. She flipped the pages and inspects the mathematical writing. The first part of the work was Sakura's usual messy handwriting but the other half was much neater, much more accurate in the workings. Somebody failed miserably trying to mimic Sakura's handwriting.

"So you did this all by yourself?" The teacher asked sarcastically.

It took a while for Sakura to reply a sheepish:

"Yes… I did…But! A friend did help me…"

"Oh! So you did not do this all by yourself! A friend helped you?"

"No! No! She just helped me…. I mean! She guided me through the questions!"

Miss Ozawa relaxed herself on her chair and placed the book on her table. She looked at Sakura sternly for quite a while. All Sakura could do was look down in regret.

"Would you mind introducing this friend of yours to me?"

Sakura shook her head and told her:

"I'm sorry Miss Ozawa, please just punish me. I don't wish to drag her down with me." She said regrettably

Miss Ozawa already knew it was Karin; she was just testing her. She notices that Sakura was truly worried about her and remembered Sakura and Karin hugging happily in the library earlier. The teacher misunderstood the situation believing they were a couple.

"Look Sakura… I was your age before and I was in your shoes. I know how you feel and I also know how society judges you. But if it makes you happy, do not care about what other people think about you. I'm going to let you off with a warning this time. You can go now."

Miss Ozawa turns to her desk and start writing some things in a book. Sakura did not understand what she just heard. She walked out of the staffroom with a confused look trying to understand what Miss Ozawa just told her.

"Sakura!" Kei called from a distance.

Upon hearing this she snapped out of her stupor and faced Kei.

"Kei!"

Kei stood in front of Sakura and looked at her with a displeased face.

"Where were you all this time? I didn't see you at volleyball earlier!"

"Where were you at recess? You just ran off and I couldn't find you anywhere in the canteen!"

"I was at class expecting you to come find me!"

"I haven't finished my lunch!"

"Then where were you when we were playing volley ball?"

"Miss Ozawa held me in, she asked me to finish my homework."

"Fine whatever you have to explain what's going on Sakura! Are you having some sort of relationship with Karin?"

"What? No! I mean… yes…"

"What the hell Sakura!?"

"No! I mean we are kinda friends now okay… She is actually a very nice girl."

"Kinda?"

"Okay we ARE friends okay Kei, we are."

"So what? You guys change from mortal enemies to friends all of a sudden in a night?"

"What? We were never enemies, she see me as a rival fighter that she wish to beat that's all."

Kei sighed. '_What is going on' _She wondered.

"Let's go get something to eat okay Sakura? I'm hungry and confused."

Kei and Sakura went to a nearby dinner to eat. Sakura then explains what she had done with Karin last night.

"So that is it, we were just two girls having a sleep-over. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Sakura, that person you happen to be sleeping with is Karin!"

"What the hell Kei! I told you we just watched a movie, played some games and share the same bed. Don't put it that way! Besides, she is actually really nice if you get to know her."

"Karin? Nice? I can hardly believe it."

"Give her a chance Kei, I'm sure you will find she is not that bad. You may need to tolerate her first to do so."

"I don't like it, but if you say she is alright, I believe you."

"One day you will see her the way I do." Sakura smiled confidently.


	7. The Masterplan

In a luxurious room, a girl dressed in red stares out the window for hours. Thinking and fantasizing about her crush; the common schoolgirl that shares her interest in street fighting. She wonders if what she done for her earlier was enough to win her heart.

_'Oh Sakura, I wonder how you feel about me…" _She wondered.

Her expression changed to dismay when she remembered something.

_'Wait, Sakura said she like Ryu… Her obsession with her… What if… she… I have to be sure!'_

She took out her phone and dialled a number anxiously.

"Shibazaki I need you to do something for me…" She said on the phone.

"Whatever it may be Miss Karin…" Shibazaki replied.

* * *

Sakura and her group of friends are casually enjoying ice cream in the park and chatting at the same time. Shibazaki watch from the bushes discretely, taking pictures for further analysis later. Later the girls went to the mall to do some shopping. Nothing unusual, just a few girls trying out clothes, but Shibazaki is trying to find anything unusual. He disguises himself as a janitor, mopping a corner of the shop. Sakura caught a glimpse of his face but did not suspect anything. The group of schoolgirls then lined up to buy some popcorn at the cinema before watching a movie. Shibazaki was now disguised as the cashier, secretly implanting an audio listening device inside the box of popcorn he served to Sakura. The schoolgirl looked at the cashier curiously.

"You look… familiar… do I know you?" She asked.

Shibazaki stood still calmly like a true professional.

"I'm sorry have we met? I don't think so."

"Ah, I must be mistaken. Sorry mister." Sakura said.

After buying popcorn and drinks the girls went in to watch the movie. They went in early and the movie has not yet started so they pass the time chatting for a while. Meanwhile Shibazaki was in another room opening his laptop and spy gear listening to them. They chat about the usual teenager things, boys, school, games, fashion, music, etc. Shibazaki was able to analyse Sakura's common interests based on this. When Shibazaki believed he had all the data he needs. He called Karin to report.

"Miss Karin, I am done with my evaluation."

"Speak." Karin commanded.

"Her circle of close friends consists entirely of girls. Based on their conversations, I have evaluated her interests. Her favourite music artists are the Miyuki twins; a pop-rock duo. This leads me to conclude she is into that genre of music. Her favourite colour may possibly be blue. She prefers horror and action movies and dislikes romantic comedies. Her favourite drink is strawberry milk shake. She have typically the common interests of an ordinary schoolgirl with the exception of street fighting. But I have noticed she isn't quite interested when her friends are talking about boys."

"So does this mean…"

"I highly doubt it, she still holds great awe for Ryu. Because when the girls were talking about which boy in school is the most good looking she commented none of them could compare with him."

"I… I see…" Karin said disappointingly.

"Will that be all Miss Karin?"

"Yes Shibazaki, you have done well." She said before smashing her on the floor.

She dived on her bed and hugged her pillow. Holding her pillow tight as she thought about her crush Sakura.

"Sakura…" She whispered softly.

Karin was now on the verge of tears.

"No!" She said strongly.

She quickly got up from her bed and stood tall and confident as usual.

"A Kanzuki does not fail! In all things be victorious! Even if means winning the heart of a commoner! A special commoner that is… so strong… so beautiful…"

She instinctively reached to her pocket to take out her phone but realized she smashed it to pieces not long ago.

"ISHIZAKI!" She yelled.

The frighten butler rushed to her presence wondering what made her yell so loud.

"Yes Miss Karin?" He bowed like a peasant.

"I dropped my phone and made a mess, clean it up and get me another phone exactly like the one I destroyed. And when I say exactly I MEAN IT. I want every picture, note, contact number, everything in my new phone to be exactly the same from the previous. I don't know how, maybe repair the memory card from that mess or something, I don't know and care how you do it. Just do it! Understand?"

"Yes Miss Karin…" Ishizaki said submissively.

He kept his head low and thought to himself:

_'That phone looks like it exploded into a hundred pieces! I wonder if its memory card can still be saved… If I can't fix it… I can't imagine what she is going to do to me…"_

"And I also need you to arrange something so listen closely…" She added.

"Yes Miss Karin…"

**Karin wants to take Sakura out on a date... stay tuned**


	8. The Invitation

It was an ordinary day of school. The alarm clock rang and woke up Sakura. While under her covers she stretched her hand blindly to the direction of the loud ringing. Slamming the side table a few times before reaching the alarm clock and turned it off. Just a few more minutes she told half an hour her mother marched into her room to wake her up as usual.

"Sakura! School starts in ten minutes!"

Sakura looked at her clock and notices she was about to be late again. She sprang up from her bed and quickly brushed her teeth and got dressed at the same time. She quickly stormed into the kitchen and placed a piece of bread in her mouth and proceeds to the front door to wear her sneakers. She jumped on her bike and cycled to school as fast as she can. Meanwhile Karin was waiting for about half an hour at Sakura's locker. Kei was passing by and saw Karin anxiously waiting, she knew who she was looking for.

"Sakura almost always comes late, perhaps you should see her at recess." Kei told Karin.

Karin was not expecting to see Kei, she tried to keep her cool by lying:

"Nonsense I was passing by the area… what makes you think I am expecting to see a commoner?"

"Cut the act Karin, I know you like her!" Kei said confidently.

People were watching but she was not talking loud enough for them to notice.

"Wha… What are you talking about! Why would you invent such vile accusations?"

"Look Karin, I still don't understand why Sakura consider you her friend but I am pretty sure she is not a lesbian like you."

This time a few people heard what Kei said. Not everything but particularly the word 'lesbian'. They slow down their steps in curiosity. Karin blushed and instinctively tries to hide it with her hand. She notices a few pair of eyes were paying attention to her.

"What are you talking about? Stop embarrassing me!"

With that said Karin stormed off furiously.

"Out of the way!" She demanded while pushing down a slow reacting boy in her path.

"What a bitch…" Kei commented softly.

"Hey Kei, what's up?" Sakura called Kei from behind and noticed Karin storming off in the distance.

"Wow she sure looks mad, what happened?" Sakura asked

"Erm… I… Don't know…" She lied.

"Oh… okay, anyways let's get to class." 

* * *

Another ordinary day at recess. The bell rang giving students from various classes the signal to go eat their lunch at the canteen. Sakura and Kei sat together as usual.

"It is rare to see Karin so mad like that I really wonder what happened." Sakura said to Kei.

"Who knows? Maybe her dad bought the wrong car for her on her birthday."

"C'mon Kei, she is not like that… Well I guess she is…"

"Yeah Sakura! She is like that! I still don't understand why you like her so much."

"You have to give her a chance, she is not that bad."

Everybody was at their usual recess place in the canteen except for Karin. She approached Sakura's table to greet her. It was uncommon for Karin to be in the 'commoner zone' in the canteen.

"Hello Sakura." Karin said formally.

Kei was looking at Karin suspiciously. Karin notices this but ignores it.

"Oh hi Karin what brings you here?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"I happen to have an extra ticket to the Miyuki twins concert tomorrow… But my other friends are either uninterested or busy. Would you like to accompany me?"

_'Like you have any friends at all…' _Kei thought.

"The Miyuki twins? Wow! But… Aren't they supposed to be touring in Europe now?" Sakura said excitedly.

"Oh… I guess they decided to have a concert here in Japan first…"

"Gosh! I didn't even know they are having a concert tomorrow! Sure! I'll go with you!"

"Very well then, I will pick you up an hour before the concert tomorrow at 6 pm."

"Cool! Of course! Thanks Karin!"

"See you there…" Karin smugly smiled and glared at Kei before walking away.

Kei stares at the excited Sakura unfazed.

"Don't you think she is treating you… too nice… isn't it suspicious?"

"The Miyuki twins Kei! I'm so excited!" Sakura was too excited to pay attention to her.

"Sakura! Don't you think she is up to… something?" She said louder to get her attention.

"What? Please Kei you think too much, can't you see that she just want a friend to watch the concert with her?"

"Sakura! I'm serious! Don't you think she is into you?"

"Kei! What are you talking about?"

"I mean don't you think she is homo?"

"What the hell Kei? Can you stop imagining things? I told you she don't have much friends because people like you are unable to give her a chance."

"People like me? So what now? You are the same social standard with Karin now? And I'm just a commoner?"

"Don't you put words in my mouth, I'm just saying she is not all that bad if you get to know her."

"Why are you defending her like that? You like her too do you?"

Sakura wants to retort but was stunned at the remark. She starts to wonder the same thing too. Does she like Karin in that way? Kei broke her introspection by saying:

"What's the matter Sakura? Is it true? Both of you are… ew"

"Kei stop it! She is just a friend."

"Sakura, whatever it may be I'm sorry. I don't even want to know. Whatever relationship you have with Karin, if it makes you happy then so be it. Please don't let this put a divide between our friendship."

The two girls stay still and silent awkwardly for a minute until Sakura said:

"You will always be my best friend Kei, you know that!"

Kei replied with a smile and the two girls cheerfully and resumed their lunch.


	9. Hanging by the moment

"This is it Karin Kanzuki! This is a day where you accomplish another inevitable victory!"

The determined blonde schoolgirl said to her reflection in the mirror. Even if she feels extremely nervous, but she pretend she is not and tried to ignore it. She believes that Sakura thinks this is just a friendly outing. Meanwhile in Sakura's house.

"Karin, a lesbian? Don't be ridiculous Sakura! How could she possibly be…?"

Sakura cleans her hair and dresses in a casual jeans and T-shirt. She is expecting to be in one of those crowded loud sweaty free standing concerts. Then she thought of something absurd.

"Wait how can Karin stand these kinds of concerts? Wouldn't she freak out or something? Well maybe there is a different side of her I haven't met."

It was already 6 and Karin came perfectly on time in her luxurious black shiny limo parked directly in front of Sakura's house. Sakura was still finding her sneakers.

"Must she always be this late for everything?" Karin said but nonetheless waits patiently for her.

When Sakura finally got ready she was greeted by Ishizaki. He closed the door for her as she entered the vehicle. When Sakura went inside and sat beside Karin, the blonde schoolgirl unknowingly looked at Sakura in a flirty manner.

"Are you excited to watch this concert with me Sakura-san?"

"Well yes, they are my favourite artists! And I love concerts."

"Yea… It's nice Sakura, just the two of us spending time like that…"

Karin did not mean to but she gave Sakura the wrong idea but quickly realized this seconds later and was caught in a stupor. Sakura was stunned upon hearing Karin saying these things to her.

_'Oh my… Could Kei be right all along?' _Sakura wondered.

_'I can't believe I just said that! I…'_ Karin quickly tried to say something smart.

"Sakura-san! I mean as two really good friends, spending some friendly-friend time! Yes that is haha…"

_'Good thing I think fast... or I will blow this up.' _Karin told herself.

"Yes! As two really good ordinary friends! I mean, how anybody can think otherwise right?" Sakura said awkwardly.

"Indeed Sakura! You… me… well… how can we be more than just friends? Haha…"

Then suddenly there was an awkward silence in the vehicle. The only sound present was the wind blowing against the vehicle as it moved. The two girls started looking at the windows closest to them and their clothes. This silence lasted for several minutes before Karin said:

"Look Sakura, It's really nice for you to accompany me… And… I really appreciate it…"

Sakura saw Karin trying to force out something but was reluctant to say that word 'thank you'. She realizes this and replied before she could mutter out something else.

"You are welcome Karin, but I think I should be thanking you for inviting me."

"Please don't mention it… it's my pleasure."

* * *

The two girls arrived at the Kanzuki stadium where the concert is being held. This place is new to Sakura but all too familiar to Karin who owns the place. It was awfully quiet and Sakura felt that something was wrong. Come to think of it, if the Miyuki twins really had a concert it would be big news and she would know from the newspapers or something.

"Hey Karin… are you sure there is a concert here?" Sakura asked uneasily.

"Of course Sakura-san, why you look so restless? Is anything wrong?"

"I mean where are all the people? Fans should be lining up hours even days before the doors open to grab the front view…"

"Well… I reserved all the seats to us."

"What?" Sakura was actually not really surprised realizing how rich Karin was.

"Isn't it lovely, just you and me… enjoying the show without any distractions around us?"

Yet again Karin instinctively said in a flirty voice making Sakura at a loss for words while looking at her. The she quickly realized she was doing it again.

"I mean… as two good companions… without any strangers…haha…"

"Yea totally! As… friends…" Sakura said.

The whole stadium was empty but the lighting and sound effects were still on. But it feels weird because it's so empty. Every seat belongs to Karin and Sakura and Ishizaki was standing nearby awaiting orders by either Karin or Sakura.

"C'mon Sakura, we have this whole place all to ourselves! You may decide where is most comfortable for you."

"Okay… let's sit somewhere in the middle."

"Excellent choice Sakura-san, that way we can enjoy the full extent of the open space surrounding us!"

After the girls were seated Ishizaki came and served them each strawberry milkshake.

"Oh wow strawberry milkshake it's my favourite! How'd you know?" Sakura asked.

"Really? I have no idea! It is my favourite too!"

Actually she prefers chocolate. Soon the musicians went up the stage and assumed their positions. The Miyuki Twins consist of two female identical twins Yuri and Juri. The one with the electric guitar is Juri and the main vocalist is Yuri. The lead singer tapped on the mike to test it and proceeds to say something.

"So… Hello guys! Thank you all for coming!" She said energetically.

But this is not the usual roaring crowd they always encounter but it was two schoolgirls in the middle of the whole stadium. Awkwardness is palpable for the people on stage and Sakura can feel it too. She tries to lighten up the mood by shouting.

"You guys rock! Woo!"

This make Yuri felt less uneasy but it was still a very unusual experience for her.

"Wow… You guys are a great crowd! So let us start this concert with our new single! Raining tears! Enjoy!"

The band on the stage starts performing their new single and this was the first time it was performed live. Sakura only saw them performed live once at gig a couple of years ago before they are famous.

"I'm going to get their autographs later! They are so cool Karin-san! Don't you agree?"

"Err… Yes quite intriguing I must say." Karin said reluctantly.

This type of music was not the red-uniformed princess's cup of tea, but she endures it to in an attempt to impress Sakura. It was more or less your typical concert performance with the lights and loud music but with the exception of the energy from the crowd. That was missing and Sakura knows it, so do the musicians on stage. But for Karin this is her first time attending a rock concert but to her it is not appealing either way. Yuri the lead singer would occasionally shout out to the 'audience' like any ordinary live performance. Although it was awkward at first but she got used to it after the second song. They performed many songs and Sakura really enjoyed each performance, Karin on the other hand may be slightly interested at some points but she was generally bored the whole time. Yuri grabbed the mike to make an announcement.

"Alright guys! Thanks for being such wonderful audience! This song is dedicated to any lovers out there! It is also our final song for the night! Thank you!"

The music starts with a slow and romantic feel, the guitar blends in beautifully with the piano playing. Yuri starts to sing a love song with a real heartfelt voice with the drums playing in a soft slow tempo. This time Karin's attention was caught, she really liked the song. Sakura was also enjoying the moment. The two girls wanted to put their hands on the armrest between them at the same time, causing their hands to accidentally come into contact. They looked at each other, both equally shocked and embarrassed. Quickly they both retract their hands and look away at the same time blushing as they did.

* * *

After the last song the musicians exit the stage and the crew came in to pack the musical instruments and equipment. Sakura was still shocked about what happened a while ago.

_'Did she just blush when I touched her hand? And why I feel something funny inside when I did? But… I wonder why her hand is so tender even though she is also a street fighter… wait… what am I thinking about?"_

"Sakura, let's go outside. I will call someone to send you home." Karin said, disturbing Sakura's thoughts.

"Oh! What? Yea okay…" She said clumsily.

The girls went outside the stadium. It was pretty late and dark outside but they were in front of the stadium which was still very bright.

"So... did you have fun tonight?" Karin asked.

"Yea… the Miyuki twins were… Great." She replied while staring at her feet.

"Yea they were really something… I really liked their last song."

"Erm… their last song is actually a cover…"

"Oh! Really? I always thought it was their song…"

Sakura grew suspicious. It really seems that Karin did this entire thing just to impress her. Maybe Kei was right she thought, maybe she is really up to something.

"So Karin, you are obviously a very huge fan of the Miyuki twins! Booking the whole stadium like that. Tell me your favourite song from them?"

Karin is growing nervous, she tries to remember the songs Yuri mentioned earlier during her performance.

"Erm… Raining tears?"

"Other than that?"

"..." Karin could not answer

"Tell me Karin do you think it's weird they cancel their Europe tour, flew all the way from America just to play a single gig in Japan?"

"Yes… perhaps that is slightly unusual…"

"How do you even know I like the Miyuki twins?"

"Sakura… what…"

"How do you know I like strawberry milkshake?"

"I… Don't know what you are talking about!"

"Tell me the truth Karin if you value me as your friend!"

Karin was given an order by her crush, how could she disobey?

"It's true, I planned all of this… I asked Shibazaki to find out your interests. I paid the manager of the Miyuki twins twice the money they were going to earn in their European tour to perform here."

"So your so called friendly show together is actually some master plan to woo me?" Sakura said angrily.

Karin stood silent for a moment before saying:

"Maybe it's best not to beat around the bush. I adore you Sakura... ever since I first saw you street fight I was obsessed with you. You seemed like an ordinary schoolgirl but you share the same passion of street fighting like me. I thought you were just a mediocre amateur street fighter, but you weren't! You are the first person to have bested me in a fight! The way you fought was beautiful, graceful and precise. When my face was flat on the ground, I thought I will hate you. That friendly look you gave me at my first defeat while I was lying on the ground was unforgettable. It's true that I trained hard ever since to fight you again… But it was not the passion to be stronger than you. I found out just recently it's the passion to get to know you through fighting, to be closer to you."

Karin held Sakura's hand tightly and looked straight into her eyes.

"I never ever said this to anyone in my life, and never in a million years had I thought I would say this to anybody. But here I am right in front of you Sakura telling you this: I really like you."

Sakura was shocked, Karin Kanzuki; Heiress to the Kanzuki zaibatsu just confessed her true feelings to her. She felt a surge of emotions racing through her, mostly pleasant feelings but she was too confused to apprehend it. She tries to free her hands from Karin's grasp but she just held on tighter.

"Sakura-san, I... Love... You." Karin enunciated each word.

This time Sakura broke free by pulling back stronger.

"I don't know Karin, this is all so sudden, so crazy." Sakura said.

"You are very special to me Sakura-san, all my life I never asked for anything. I always demand for it... But now for the first time I'm asking, begging you Sakura. Could you grant me a chance?"

"I can't decide now Karin… I'm sorry… I need to spend some time alone and think… Please understand…"

"It's alright Sakura, take your time."

Sakura backs away and starts to walk into the darkness.

"Wait! It's so dark out there, let me send you home." Karin called.

"Karin please… You know very well I can take care of myself. And I really… really need some time alone."

Karin just looks at Sakura, reluctant to allow her to wander into the night alone. But when Sakura made up her mind, there is little that can stop her. Sakura walks the long distance home alone musing over Karin's feelings for her and her own feelings for Karin. Its crazy she thought, how can two girls fall in love? And even so does she feel the same way for Karin or is this just a crush? She was so confused. When she finally reached home she saw Shibazaki, Karin's steward standing at her front gate.

"Did… you follow me?" Sakura asked

"Yes I watched you from a distance because Miss Karin was afraid to leave you alone in the dark."

"Give her my thanks." Sakura said as she entered the gate.

"Hold on, Miss Karin instructed me to give you this." He gave her a letter before disappearing into the night.

Sakura opened the letter Shibazaki gave her after watching him leave. Inside was two autographed pictures of Yuri and Juri each autographed by the respective artists. There was also a note with Karin's handwriting on it.

_Hey Sakura, I got these for you. You told me earlier you wanted their autographs but you seem to have forgotten about it after the concert. I'm sorry for not being straightforward with you in the beginning, I thought everything was happening too fast and you would freak out and reject me on the spot. I really hope that this is not the case right now. You would not have known my feelings for you right now if you haven't pushed me earlier. I will respect your decision to either accept or reject me. But please don't leave me hanging for an answer, the longer I wait the deeper it hurts._

_With love,_  
_Karin_


	10. A bitter conversation

"Thanks for listening Kei, you are a true friend." Sakura said.

"No problem Sakura this is what friends are for, you would do the same for me! Although I doubt I would ever be in a situation like yours." Kei commented after learning about Karin's confession to Sakura.

"There were a couple of times guys told me they liked me and I dealt with them swiftly and easily but… a gender of the same sex… it is so… I really don't know how to put it…"

"I kinda understand what you are talking about, this idea is just… unimaginable it's almost unnatural for you."

"Yes I know right? She is a girl… and she likes me… this is all just so crazy…"

Kei have nothing else to say, she just kept quiet.

"What should I do Kei? This is all so confusing."

"Just treat her like any other guy. If you can reject a guy, you can reject a girl, it's pretty much done the same way."

"I guess you are right Kei, I don't want to keep her waiting on the edge."

"That is right Sakura, just get this over with quickly. Just tell her you are not into her."

Sakura took out her phone and texted Karin:

_Can you meet me in the coffee shop beside school in an hour? I want to talk to you_

* * *

Karin waits patiently in the shop for Sakura, she arrived half an hour early. This was one of the very few times Sakura was ever on time for anything, she came exactly on time and saw Karin waiting with a cold cup of coffee. Karin ordered the coffee the moment she arrived but did not have the mood to touch it. She probably was expecting Sakura to be late so she was deep with her own thoughts, probably thinking about what to say when Sakura comes. Her face looks worried as she stares into the darkness of the coffee in front of her. Sakura looks at Karin from a distance and almost felt sorry for her as she is going to be rejected in just a moment. After about a minutes Karin finally sensed that someone was looking at her so she lift her head up and saw Sakura standing there waiting, she was waiting for Karin to notice her. Sakura forced a smile first before Karin followed. She then slowly sat in front of Karin.

"You're early today, quite unusual of you to do so." Karin commented.

"Yes, yes it is…" Sakura said.

Karin's attempt to make some small talk was unsuccessful that was all they could mutter at the moment.

A waitress came and asked Sakura what she would like to drink.

"Cappuccino please." Sakura ordered.

"Alright." The waitress said after taking the order.

The two girls sat facing each other but were not making eye contact. Sakura looked at Karin's coffee and had and thought about asking her what it was to make things a little less awkward.

"So… is that Espresso?" Sakura asked.

"No… it's actually americano." Karin replied.

"Oh what's in it? I don't know much about coffee."

"It's actually simply diluted Espresso… I like to taste the bitterness but Espresso is too strong for me to enjoy."

"Oh… interesting…" Sakura said awkwardly.

It's clear that they are more anxious about the main topic they are about to talk about at this meeting. Karin is anxious and almost expecting Sakura to accept her and on the other hand Sakura is hesitant to tell Karin the bad news.

"I'm no fool Sakura-san, I know you did not come here to have some little chit chat with me." Karin said in a neutral polite tone.

Sakura looked away in silence, she was not really prepared to say 'no'. What was stopping her? She did not know why she was so hesitant to do it. But eventually she has to say something.

"You are right Karin… I have thought about it for quite a while."

"Well?"

Sakura takes a deep breath before saying:

"Look you are very sweet…"

Karin already knew what she meant after hearing those words, her facial expression changed to disappointment. Sakura continued:

"But I really can't… I'm sorry Karin… But I really hope we can still be..."

Karin stood up before Sakura finished, without saying a word she took off and left the shop.

"Karin-san!" Sakura called her once trying to stop her but with no avail.

She sat there feeling really sorry for Karin. Sakura actually cared about Karin so much it hurts. The waitress came by to serve Sakura her cappuccino.

"Here is your drink, enjoy! … Where is your friend? Are you paying for her?"

Sakura's mind was all fuzzy she can't think straight.

"Ah… I guess so…" She said softly.

Suddenly somebody slammed the door open and stormed in; it was Karin. She trotted towards the table she once sat with the americano she did not even touched and slammed a large bank note in the middle of the table. The waitress and Sakura were stunned seeing this. Karin looked straight into Sakura's eyes with a pair of determined eyes and told her:

"I don't fail so easily Sakura... and more importantly I hate failing! Remember our little dare? The fight on Monday? That is, tomorrow? The loser shall grant the victor a single request… and I'm pretty sure we both know what I want… I have not failed yet Sakura… I will fight to the end! I will fight you to the end… to win! To win… you…"

Karin made quite a scene. She spoke so loud the few customers in the quiet coffee shop turned their head to look.

"Drinks on me… keep the change, if you don't want it give it to charity or this waitress as a tip… be prepared Sakura-san… I'll be waiting, if you forfeit the match… it means you lose."

With that said Karin stormed off again, leaving the expensive bank note on the table and Sakura in a stupor. The waitress stares at the bank note greedily and said:

"Can… can… I keep the change?"

"Sure…" Sakura said in a dumbstruck manner.

"Thank…. Thank you!" The waitress said in glee as she leaves with the money.

Sakura sat there for minutes staring at her cappuccino and the americano that Karin left untouched. Out of curiosity she took the cup of black coffee and took a sip. Bitter, she thought. But not as bitter as an espresso.

"Karin-san…"


	11. Clarity

Karin went straight to the park after school; the agreed location of her challenge with Sakura. As usual the schoolgirl with the headband was late. Karin did not need to look to know Sakura has arrived, she slowly turned to face her. They were about 10 meters apart, both standing very still with only the wind pushing against their hair and clothing. Karin looked determined while Sakura was looking slightly reluctant. The sky was getting dark and it seems like rain was impending.

"It's going raining soon Sakura! Seems like Déjà vu eh?"

Sakura did not speak she simply assumed her stance.

"So this is how it's going to be…" Karin does the same.

For a minute they just waited, Sakura did not looked reluctant anymore she treats this fight as any other fight.

I did not take long before Karin charged at Sakura initiating the first attack. After Sakura parried that punch she swiftly delivers a kick that Karin just barely dodges. Karin wasn't at her best form to fight, she wasn't relaxed and focused, her stress to achieve victory got the best of her. But this sheer determination gave her an aggression that Sakura was never really used to fight against. Her attacks were harder than usual and they hurt even though they were blocked. Under heavy fire it would be risky to counter without the right timing, but nonetheless Sakura thought Karin got careless leaving an opening in her defence allowing her to initiate her shouoken.

"It's so familiar! You really think I would fall for this twice?!" Karin said.

Instead of trying to dodge it like how she ended up in defeat the last time, this time Karin quickly swiped Sakura off her feet with a quick low kick. Before Sakura fell she hit her in the gut with a muay thai knee kick making her fall on her back.

"Give it up Sakura! The only reason you won last time was because I underestimated you!"

Regaining her posture Sakura replied: "That's the same reason you won our rematch!"

With a distance between them, Sakura quickly fires a series of Hadoken that Karin would dodge and at the same time take steps forward to lessen the distance between her. After the two girls got in melee range again Sakura goes for a high kick that misses Karin as she dodged while initiating her guren ken which strikes Sakura a few times, ending with an attack with her elbow which caught Sakura slightly off balance. With a surge of overconfidence, Karin wants to finish the fight with a ressen ha.

"This ends now!" Karin declared.

"You are right!" Sakura quickly replied before leaping to perform her special otoshi, whacking Karin with a two clenched fist before she could complete her ressen ha movement. Putting Karin off balance, it was the perfect time to finish it off.

"Shinku… Hadoken!" She screamed as she initiated the attack.

Karin did not have time to evade this massive attack, she was pushed back by the powerful chi attack and landed on her back. It wasn't a knockout but it was enough to keep Karin down and Sakura won the fight. Karin slowly got on her knees and turned her face away from Sakura in shame, she lost again. Sakura saw how beaten down physically and emotionally Karin was and looked at her sympathetically.

"You fought well…" Sakura said.

"Just… leave…" Karin begged while still looking away.

"Karin-san…"

"Go!" She shouted.

Sakura obeyed walked away slowly. After walking a distance it started to rain, Sakura turned around to check on Karin in concern. Her defeated rival was still on her knees facing away from her, before the rain got heavier Sakura could hear Karin whimper. She could see a single tear escaping her eyes while she twitched and sniffled. It breaks her heart to see this, she wanted to go back to comfort her but Ishizaki took her away while covering her from the rain with an umbrella. She could not do anything, she could only watch as she took off in her black limo.

* * *

Recess at Tamagawa Minami High School.

"I wonder how is Karin doing she haven't been answering my text or calls for the 3 days she is absent in school, I wonder if she is okay. Maybe I hurt her during that fight…"

"Chill Sakura I'm sure she is just fine, probably not in the mood to go to school after losing to you again." Kei replied.

"Maybe you are right… I did not hurt her physically but rather emotionally…"

"What do you mean?"

"That fight… is actually a dare. If I lose Karin can ask me to do anything… When she lost… I guess it felt like to her it's her last chance to… make me her girlfriend…"

"That is sick! How could force you to do something you don't want to?"

"Kei! She is confused! You know very well that love makes people act in crazy ways!" Sakura said seriously.

Kei paused from shock for a while before she said:

"Perhaps you are acting crazy too…"

"What…What do you mean?"

"From the way you are constantly caring for her, from the way you always defend her when I talk bad about her… I don't want to believe it but I guess… It is all pretty obvious."

"I… No... She is just a… friend…right?" Sakura said in an uncertain manner.

"Think about it Sakura, how did you feel when she cried?"

"It… it broke my heart…"

Kei smiled as she said: "I guess you have your answer."

Sakura now realized she actually liked Karin more than just a friend all this time. She was quite shocked to realize having feelings for Karin unknowingly all along. Memories of her sharing happy moments with Karin flashed back in a second. Desperate to get in contact with Karin again, she ran into the staff room to find her class teacher: Mr Shibuki. She positioned herself in front of his desk and asked him hectically:

"Sorry to disturb you teacher, but do you know what happened to Karin?"

The teacher took off his glasses and stopped reading the paper he was holding and told her:

"I'm afraid she has dropped from this school voluntarily."

"What! Why?"

"I'm afraid I'm not very certain about her reasons, but I heard she is home schooling from now."

"Do you know any means of contacting her? Please… It's really important."

"I guess… you can find Samantha, she is practically Karin's only friend. I'm sure she will know something."

After hearing that she raced out of the staffroom and searched everywhere for the golden-brown hair foreign school girl, it wasn't hard because most of the Japanese students have black hair. She called out to her after seeing her hair from a distance.

"Samantha!"

Samantha turned around to find Sakura running towards her.

"Oh hello Sakura, you need anything?"

"Yes… I need to know where Karin is."

"She stopped studying here… I'm sorry."

"You are her closest friend, do you know why?"

"She left because… of you."

"What?" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"Yes… She told me she can't bear to be just friends with you."

"Can you still contact her? I need to talk to her."

"Sakura, please understand… the night you won that fight she called me and talked to me for an hour, crying as she did. She said it was best this way, the faster she forgets about you the better off she will be. And since you are here I have something to tell you. She told me to inform you that she was sorry that she nearly forced you to do something against your will, she also wants to thank you for defeating her so she never done such a foolish act."

"How do she knows it's against my will?"

"Karin wanted to ask you to be her girlfriend, if I remembered correctly you rejected her feelings when she confessed to you…"

"I was… confused… but it's clear now…" Sakura said in a confident voice.

"Sakura… do you mean?"

Sakura's smile says it all, Samantha understood this.

"I need you to do something for me please." Sakura said with a cunning smile.


	12. Blinded

"What is this Samantha? Is this any way to make me feel better?" Karin said impatiently as she sat uncomfortably in a fast food restaurant; a location too unsophisticated for a princess like her.

"Relax, I'm sure things will work out just fine!" Samantha persuaded.

"This is a waste of my valuable time! I have better activities that I can to attend to!"

"C'mon Karin! Give it a chance, you may not know what is in stored for you!"

"I don't believe anything favourable will come out of this!"

"Well... then you have to prove me wrong!"

"…Alright… I will do this… just to show you what a ridiculous idea this is!"

"Alright, at any moment that person will come in! Be patient, I wish I could stay and watch but I have to attend a class meeting. Karin, promise me you will give this a chance!"

Reluctant to promise, Karin looked away crossing her arms. Her body language obviously indicates: 'No'

"Please…" Samantha begged while shaking Karin's arm.

Karin continues to reply 'no' with her body language.

"Please…!" Samantha begged harder, this time rattling Karin's entire body.

"Alright! Alright! Cease this immediately!" Karin said in defeat.

"Hehe! You promised Karin!" Samantha said cheerfully.

The rushed towards the exit and waved to Karin before she left saying: "Enjoy your date!"

"I hate blind dates… but I hate the fact that I'm in such a barbaric facility even more!" Karin mutters to herself.

Samantha got outside the fast food restaurant to greet Sakura who was waiting for about 10 minutes.

"So how is it?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"She agreed to the blind date! It's up to you now!"

"Thank you Samantha… actually come to think of it I'm kind of… nervous…"

"Don't sweat it! Karin still likes you! … I guess…"

"What you mean you guess?"

"I don't know if she could forget about you so quickly… but since that day she never spoke a word about you…"

"… I see… thanks for the heads up."

"I'm sure it's nothing! She is probably trying very hard to forget you but I doubt she can do so in a matter of days. Don't forget she had been crushing on you for months!"

Sakura just nods and smiled. Samantha patted her on the shoulder and told her:

"I gotta go now, good luck!"

With that said Samantha left in haste to attend her duties. Sakura peeked at Karin from the transparent entrance door and saw the blonde schoolgirl waiting tensely in her unnatural habitat. Sakura slowly entered trying to keep cool, she was as nervous as a cat. Karin did not notice because she was too entwined with the fact that she was in such a 'filthy' place. Sakura quickly sat at the table smiling idiotically.

"Hi Karin!"

Karin sat there looking unfazed by Sakura but inside she was having a mix of emotions.

"Oh what a coincidence Sakura…"

Sakura was shocked at the remark, apparently Karin did not know that she was the blind date. In confusion she responded:

"Oh… yes a coincidence…"

It seems like a constant Déjà vu, they always seem to get caught in such awkward silences.

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"Waiting… for someone… Samantha arranged a blind date for me…" Karin said without eye contact.

"Well that is nice of her isn't it?"

"I suppose…"

Karin was staring into nothing, another long silence occurred between them.

"…Karin-san… Is anything wrong?"

Karin just kept silent.

"I have been trying to contact you for days... If I did anything to upset you… I'm sorry…" Sakura said.

"Please do not apologize for what is not your fault Sakura-san… It should be me to be the one to express my apologies… I was being very selfish, trying to force you to do something beyond your will… I'm sorry for avoiding you recently… I'm just very confused…"

"I don't blame you for anything Karin, can we forget it and just… hang out like normal friends?"

Karin thought about it for a while before saying:

"Yeah, I guess that will work."

* * *

"C'mon Karin! Nobody died eating this before!" Sakura teased.

Karin looks at the patty of ground meat accompanied by various greens, smashed together by two buns. It looked rather intimidating to her.

"How do you eat this? Where are the cutleries?" Karin asked.

"Ok look, hold it like this and bite!" Sakura said as she bites huge portion of the hamburger.

Karin did not like it but she held it reluctantly, carefully trying not to touch the insides of the buns but nonetheless failed to do so.

_'Ew! It's touching me!'_ She thought

"Okay, now simply take a bite how you eat normal bread." Sakura encouraged.

Karin bites the burger slowly, she thought by doing so she would make less of a mess but instead accomplishes the opposite. Sakura giggles at the sight, never before she had seen Karin eating so messily. It was Karin's first time eating this dish, despite the fact it was quite messy to eat the burger did taste really good.

"Am I… doing it right?" Karin asked sheepishly.

"You are doing just fine Karin! So how is it? Not as bad right?" Sakura replied with a sweet smile.

Karin was happy to hear that, she nods in delight. Gradually she eases up, enjoying the burger ignoring the fact she was eating like a commoner. Eventually they both finish their meal. Karin wipes her mouth with a napkin but misses a spot beside her mouth.

"You still have something right there..." Sakura said while pointing at the spot.

Karin blindly attempts to wipe the stain off but fails.

"No, no, here let me help you." Sakura insisted as she reach forward to do it herself.

Karin blushed as Sakura was cleaning her face.

* * *

"Such abhorrent punctuality! I am already not looking forward to this!" Karin complained.

"Hey… do you want to watch a movie with me instead?"

"Sorry Sakura… I promised Samantha…"

"C'mon you can just put the blame on me!"

"Sakura! As you well know I am a person of high integrity! I would never break a promise!"

"Please… I booked the tickets but Kei has some last minute plans."

"I… don't know…" Karin said with deep doubts.

"Karin-san don't make me go alone…" Sakura said a pair of puppy eyes.

Who could resist that look? Karin can't at least.

"Alright…" She said with a smile.


End file.
